


海琼斯大街第五章

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPS - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 有车外链





	海琼斯大街第五章

海琼斯大街第五章

盛大的洗礼仪式，举办在家族在偏僻的郊外的一处教堂。它并不大，外表看上去灰扑扑的平平无奇。

Dybala穿着一身量体而制的昂贵西装，跟在Cristiano身后走了进来——他们已经是最后一批到的了。在进门前，Cris忽然转过身，把一方叠好了的白色手帕塞进了他胸前的口袋。

“你的东西。”他嗤笑着，倒没有什么嘲笑的意味，Dybala低下头，发觉那是他递进车窗的那条白色帕子——他咬着嘴唇，突然有些迟来的羞赧。而Cris已经为他推开了大门。

他的呼吸近乎停止了。

人们坐在摇曳的烛光里，安静地，最多只窸窸窣窣地交谈，看不清面容，而那些精金的烛台，各有十二支如杏的把，把上插着洁白的蜡烛。从室内的高耸的顶上，他们面前垂下了十道细麻和丝绸的幔，用蓝色、紫色、朱红色的线绣着天使和十字架以及缠绕的葡萄藤。幔上各有五十个银扣，它们便由这银扣扣在一起。此时有一位穿着白裙，披着黑绒珍珠披肩的女士上前，打开那些扣子，将幔拉开。爵士——微笑着的爵士站在那之后，站在一座白色的耶稣石塑面前，Cris迎上去，亲昵地搂住老人，像久别回家的孩子一样亲了亲他的脸颊。

Dybala的心脏猛烈地跳动着。

他突然生出一点点怀疑——他真的做好准备了吗？

他已经无暇细想，因为那位女士按着他的肩膀，使他在塑像前单膝跪下。“祈祷吧。”这位女士说。这时，Dybala发觉在幔后两侧，随立着一批不过十岁左右的儿童，一律穿着唱诗班的服饰，双手合十抵在下颌处，圣歌响起。

James坐在人群中，安静地隐逸在烛光里，他看着Cris，不确定对方是否轻飘飘地回看了他一眼。Cris仍然在和爵士说话，现在他们暂且抛下了这个新来的年轻男孩，顺着楼梯走上了二楼。那个男孩正在聆听“主的训诫”。

James思索着今天早上的事情。

他收到了一封信，从今天开始，他要去一家臭名昭著的律师事务所工作——他们专门敛财，做过许多不光彩的事情，如果他有在这里工作的履历，那他在这个行业的道路会变得曲折很多——他必须去找一趟Cris，详细地……

“James？”他身边的人忽然喊他，“那个哥伦比亚人？”

他偏过头。

——————————————————————————————  
Cristiano沉默着站在爵士面前。

“你长大了。”爵士说。

“我本来也不是小孩子。”他回答。

“所以说，你是真的打算去西班牙？”爵士叹了一口气，Cris能怎么办呢？他只好保持沉默——他总不能骗爵士吧！

圣歌从楼下传来，显得很模糊也很遥远。Cristiano终于决定问个明白，因为他确信这件事——爵士绝对不会伤害他。

“您……是想要用这些把我留下来吗？权力和荣誉？”

爵士笑着摇摇头：“我没必要要求你留下来，孩子，我没必要这么请求任何人——只不过是因为我想要给你罢了。”他停了一会儿，“你就像我的孩子，如果你一定要离开，那就把英国的荣誉当做离别礼物吧。”

Cristiano有那么一段时间说不出话来，他只好轻轻的，像从前那样凑上前去抱住这个老人。

“我犯过一些错误，”爵士叹气，“现在我不想失去家人——无论你到哪，你永远是我的孩子。”

“您永远都像我的父亲。”Cris含混地回答。

爵士笑着推开他，示意他下楼。

“我很快就走，”他说，“现在，下去吧，去照看好那个男孩儿。”  
——————————————————————————————  
Dybala单膝跪着，女人在他面前念叨着一些乱七八糟的祝词。

他一句也听不进去。

他想起他的那条狗，意大利的猎犬，伸出湿漉漉的舌头舔他的手指。后来一颗子弹卡在它的咽喉里，它抽搐着，伤口里涌出细细的血泡沫。他和父母权利更迭中被礼貌地排除在外，他们不得不如此，因为如果他们参与，那颗子弹很可能不再会仅仅打在一条狗的咽喉上。

被动的置身事外就是一种无能为力。他们举家回到了阿根廷——他的家乡，他以前，小时候，曾经在这里住过很久，这里还是一样的美丽，那些街道和房子，但Dybala已经不是一个无忧无虑的男孩。他背着父母主动加入阿根廷的家族，空闲时就在街上一圈圈地走，像一只还未飞的雏鹰。

直到有英国来的客人告诉他，去找Cristiano Ronaldo吧，他从英国来，要带一个人走，他的家族彬彬有礼地勒索友谊和感激，你要向他献上什么，让他和他的家族把荣誉带给你。

最后，他走到那辆汽车面前，敲敲车窗，递进一张手帕。

Dybala以为自己做好了准备。但当这位女士在圣歌中将冰冷的水洒向他的头发和面颊，这种刺骨的冷滑入他的心脏，他突然踌躇起来。

我真的做好准备了吗？

他询问自己。

在Paulo Dybala那张虽然年轻却已显出锋芒毕露式英俊的脸下，他的胸腔里跳动的仍然是一颗柔软而富有感情的心。还没有想过自己能为野心付出多少，想没想过自己要走多远。

这时，Cristiano独自从楼上下来了，神情平静地走到他面前。他从那位女士手上接过一碗公羊的血，Dybala呼吸急促，圣歌停止，而Cristiano将血抹在他的耳垂和额头上，用右手将血液往他的衣物上弹了七次。

Dybala嗅到了那股冷却的血气。就像他的猎犬死去时他鼻尖的气味，他的猎犬有一双蜜糖般温顺的眼睛，它注视着自己的主人直到断气。

Dybala咬住口腔内的一块肉。

……我必须做好准备。

他告诉自己。

——————————————————————————————  
“James？那个哥伦比亚人？”

James侧过头去。

“嗯……是我。”他回答，“您是？有事吗？”

“我听说过你！”那人也一样隐在烛光里，只是压抑的声音显得很兴奋，“你很讨爵士的喜欢——或者是Ronaldo？他留你下来吃过饭是不是？我记得你也是年轻时被带回来的家族成员，太可惜了——早知道你这么优秀，Cristiano怎么不给当初的你这样盛大的洗礼呢？”

James无声地笑了起来。

这种低级的挑拨甚至不能让他的心情略有起伏。他想着，这太愚蠢了，他难道真的以为这场仪式的原因是Cris对这个男孩的喜爱？Cris没有这么大的权力——至少现在没有。那么这件事必定是爵士的主张，既然如此，这个男孩一定有他的价值所在。

他没有回答对方，而是自顾自地陷入深思。

突然，人们都站了起来，幔被完全拉开，大门也被打开，室内一下亮堂起来。刚刚和他说话的男人已经不见了，众人站着，Cris告诉大家爵士已经离开了，请大家从后门去另一处别墅内用餐。

James心头猛地一跳，因为他发觉Cris不紧不慢地抛给了他一个暗示性的眼神。

唱诗班的孩子们撒着欢满地地跑，如同一群幼鸽，男男女女们谈笑着往外走，Cris和那个男孩说了两句，那个男孩也走了，而Cris走上二楼。

James退进墙边的阴影，暗自等待着所有人都离开，最终在一片寂静中上了楼。

——————————————————————————————  
Cristiano将血洒向Dybala的衣物。

这时他忽然醍醐灌顶地醒悟，这确实是个考验。不是考验他的忠心，而是考验他的能力。

如果你以诺言构筑权力，那么首先要证明你的权力足够兑现你的一切话语。如果他已经让男孩来到了这里，接受了他“教父”的呼唤，那么他必须证明给所有人看——他一定可以做到这一点。

他的心情前所未有的明朗。

当仪式完成后，他看见在亮晃晃的光线中，James站起身来，与他四目相接。

“你先走吧。”他对Paulo说，“我马上来。”  
——————————————————————————————  
Dybala坐在餐桌旁，那位主持仪式的女士为诸位分发圣餐——烤得金黄而松软的面包，以及一杯上好的葡萄酒。

Dybala坐着，络绎不绝的人赶来想要同他举杯，他狼狈地一次又一次起身，将空杯蓄满一次又一次。

酒精开始令他有些飘忽所以，他细细观察着来往的人脸上的表情。他们认为这个16岁的孩子只是个没有脑子的漂亮的幸运儿，所以他们懒得伪装好脸上的渴望和陷入贪婪后的疯狂。

这就是权力吗？Dybala觉得无趣。

他抽出自己口袋里的那方手帕，忽然嗅到了一丝奇异的味道。

他凑近闻了闻。

“这是丁香的味道。”那位女士说，“是Ronaldo先生的古龙水。”

Dybala深深地吸了一口气，想起那天他紧张不安地用肋骨包藏着野心和梦想，敲响那蒙着单向黑玻璃纸的车窗。车窗摇下一半，他看见了一双如同天上星辰的眼睛，和丘比特之弓般的眉。

他抬起头，借着酒意问道：“他还没来吗？”

“Ronaldo之前和爵士在教堂二楼谈话，他说爵士走了——谁知道呢？”另一个男人回答，“说不定他还在那儿。”

我或许应该去看看。Dybala告诉自己，至少我应该尽可能地多知道一些东西。

他说了声抱歉，放下酒杯，急匆匆地走了出去。

——————————————————————————————  
James走在二楼昏暗的走廊上，一扇门在他面前虚掩着，他进门，反手将门关上，Cristiano已经走到他面前不由分说地吻上他的嘴唇。他感到自己的血液开始沸腾，不由自主地搂住Cris的腰，另一只手插入他的头发把他钉在自己的身上。

Cris从鼻腔里哼出气声和短促的笑。James将他压在书桌上，他滚烫的手拉下了两人的裤链，他扯开Cris的外衣，顺着他衬衫的下摆伸进去爱抚着他的腹和胸。Cris仰起头剧烈地喘息着，他已经自然地打开双腿，随便把滑到膝盖的西装裤踢开，赤裸的腿勾住了年轻人的腰。

“你今天心情很好？”James压在他的唇上轻声询问。Cris闷笑着，一只手顺着他的胸口滑下，直到他的胯下，他的手摸到了James的阴茎，然后那么温情和渴望地爱抚，James呻吟着让两人颤抖的唇更紧密地贴在一起。

Cris引导着他，缓缓地抵到自己的股间。

James有些震惊地发觉他已经完全准备好了。

“天哪……”他慨叹着，Cris扯住他的领带逼他和他接吻，James顺理成章地进入了这具放浪而甜蜜的肉体，他们合为一体时舒快的叹息弥漫在唇舌之间。

James卡住他的耻骨，开始肏干起来，Cris今天真的有些兴奋得不正常，他一点都没有压抑声音，叫得异常撩人，James肏着他，越来越快，快感像一道道突如其来的白色闪电刺穿了他们两人的身体，Cris的叫床声里甚至很快就带上了哭腔，他混乱地喊着James的名字，缠绵而动情地祈求更多粗暴或残忍的对待。James吻他的嘴唇，赞美他的身体和声音。高潮来临前他失控地扯住Cris的头发强迫他仰起头露出线条流畅的脖颈，他像是疯了一样在Cristiano的咽喉上留下齿痕。Cris失去所有理智地叫着，James在那个属于他的齿痕上方重重喘气、高潮，和Cris一起。一大股精液随着他拔出来的动作顺着Cris的大腿流到脚踝，有几滴滴在木地板上。Cris缠在他腰上的腿也敞开了。他满脸潮红，眼神涣散。

James充满爱意地注视了他一会儿，坐到书桌的另一头，俯下身子和他接吻，Cristiano的声音还像在天上飘，听起来满是酥麻的回味。

“士兵管这种性爱叫吃快餐。”他感慨，“……我真的爱死你了。”

James羞涩地笑起来，他含着Cris的下唇，这让他们两的声音都黏黏糊糊的：“你不陪着那个男孩？”

Cris用手推了他一把，示意他让开，他坐直身体，看着上衣凌乱不堪的Cris离开书桌，下身赤裸地站在房屋中间扯平自己的衬衫。

“他叫Paulo Dybala。”Cris边穿裤子边说，“他必须学着怎么面对那些贪婪又虚伪的人——大家都是这么过来的。”

James在Cris打领带的时候问他：“我收到了一封信。”

“哦？”

“上面推荐的事务所风评不好，可能会影响我将来的前路。”

Cris走到书桌前拿起自己的外套：“别担心。”他说，“首先，你将来只会为家族工作，所以这方面你不用顾虑——只要你永远忠于家族。第二，这是爵士的决定，他希望你在肮脏的地方看到力量的可贵，完成蜕变。最后——”

他套上外套，和James交换了一个深深的吻。

“相信我。”在他们分开时，他这么告诉James，“相信我，我说过的，你会是一把好的匕首。”

James这次没有感到骨髓发凉，而是从胃部涌上一股饥饿感。

Cris离开了房间。

他的脚步忽然一顿，弯下腰捡起了门外地板上的什么东西。

“怎么了？”James的声音从背后传来。

“……没什么。”他回答。

那是一块白色的手帕。  
TBC


End file.
